A New Quest
by Piperw10
Summary: A story about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! Enjoy!


A New Quest A Percy Jackson Fanfiction Chapter One

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in my cabin at about four in the morning. My eyes didn't even want to open. I tryed to go back to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was having a dream, and I was drooling over some blue candy. I woke up instantly to somebody shaking me. I rubbed my eyes and waited for my vision to clear.

"Good Morning, Seaweed Brain," I recognized Annabeth's voice.  
>"What did you wake me up for?" I complained.<br>"It's almost one!"  
>"Oh," Is all I could think of to say.<br>"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon."  
>"Bye, Seaweed Brain." She walked off, and closed the cabin door behind her. I slid out of my bed, and got into the bathroom. As I turned on the water, I started to take my shirt off. I ran my hand under the water to make sure it wasn't too cold. I undressed and stepped into it. After I washed my hair, and was done, I got out and took a towel. I heard a knock on my cabin door, but whoever it was who had knocked, had no patience. They let them selves in and I looked up panicked, because I had just taken my towel off and was beginning to change.<br>"Oh my gods!" Shrieked Annabeth, and she instantly turned around. I hurried and threw some clothes on.  
>"I'm good now."<br>"Great," she said, sarcastically.  
>"Hey, you walked in on me, Wise Girl," I pointed out.<br>'I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay."<br>"Now come on, Chiron wanted to talk to us about something. He said it was important."  
>"Coming." I followed her to go see Chiron. He was in his wheelchair disguise. His face looked sad, due to a frown.<br>"Both of you, sit." We did as Chiron ordered and placed out butts on two chairs that were right in front of us. "I have requested that the two of you meet me here today, because of a serious incident," He paused.  
>"What's this about?" Annabeth demanded.<br>"I'm getting there. Hush, child." Annabeth rolled her eyes, without Chiron noticing. "A camper has gone missing. We have no idea where he could have gone. The last person to see him was Mr. D." Chiron continued.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Grover Underwood." My mouth dropped. _Grover?_ Really?  
>"What?" Annabeth shouted.<br>"You heard me. The two of you, are granted a quest. You must go to look for Grover. The only thing I can tell you about his whereabouts,is that he's with a god or goddess."  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"That I can't say," He glared at us. "So you can go grab some things, and you should be on your way?"  
>"Yes, Chiron," agreed Annabeth. We first went to Athena's cabin to get some clothes for Annabeth. Nobody else is in the Athena cabin for right now. Everyone else is out doing something.<br>"Hey, Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." She left me, and walked to the bathroom. I suppose she was grabbing her tooth brush, and such. While she was gone, I looked around the room. There was a drawer flled with something. There was something hanging out of it. I curiously pulled at the piece of blue clothe. It came out of the drawer at once. It's underwear, but it doesn't look like Annabeth's style. Ha! Like I should know what underwear she likes. It grossed me out to think about her in this lacy, blue, thing, so I shoved it back into the drawer and pretended it never happened. Annabeth reappeared and started shoving shirts and pants into a bag. Next we stopped at my cabin and I packed everything that I needed. I was worried sick about Grover. Where could he have gone? If he _was_ with a god or goddess, it could be good or bad. It really all depended on who it was. If it were Artemis, he'd probably in paradise right now. We grabbed our things and headed out. When we got into New York City, niether of us knew where to go.  
>"Well, before we do anything, lets think of the most likely god or goddess, he would be with." I looked at Annabeth, hoping for an answer.<br>"How should I know?"  
>'I don't know." We began walking, not sure what to look for. We walked around suggesting names of gods. Then goddesses. I heard a noise that sounds like a huge growl.<br>"Annabeth, was that your stomach?" I asked.  
>"Yes! I'm so hungry!" I thought about it, and realized that I was too.<br>"Lets go get some food," I said. We walked into a Burger King, and ordered a cheeseburger for each, a large fry to split, and a large Sprite with two straws to share." The second we sat down, we both opened up our ood, and bit into out burgers. It was very good, but I still wished that it was all blue.


End file.
